Gurren Lagann: Define Love
by Toonytoons1
Summary: In this story there is a question... Do you believe in life after love? A good question, don't you think? Well in this story we put that very same question into perspective. In this story, it's the real deal...
1. Think about it

Gurren Lagann: Define Love?

In this story there is a question... Do you believe in life after  
>love? A good question, don't you think? Well in this story we put that<br>very same question into perspective. In this story, it's the real  
>deal...<p>

(Chapter 1: Think about it.)

A girl sat in her room, huddled on her bed. Her room was aboard a big  
>robotic ship aka also known as 'Gurren Lagann' to all those who live<br>aboard it.

The girl's long red bangs covered her puffy swollen eyes as she  
>continued to cry. Some drops would slide gently down her Rosie red<br>cheeks, and then would fall a land on her almost bare chest.  
>All she wore was a flame bikini top and short, shorts that barely fit<br>her.

"Kamina..." she would mumble occasionally, which made her cry even  
>more. The name just triggered more and more crying spills. Her hidden<br>eye showed show nothing but pain and broken memories of her lover the  
>tragically died.<p>

Out of all her moping, crying and sobbing she heard a knock on the  
>door. She gasped and looked up in surprise.<br>"Who is it?" the girl called out. But with no answer coming from the  
>person on the other side o the door she decided to call out again.<p>

"Who's there?" She called out, this time receiving an answer. "Yoko,  
>it's me Kittan. Can I come in?" A man's voice shouted back. But she<br>didn't answer him...

She decided to slip under the covers to ignore the unwanted guest. Only  
>the top of her head was showing from under the sheets as her bedroom<br>door started to open.

Slowly her mechanical bedroom door slid open to the side and there  
>stood a spiky haired blonde. He wore a black leather vest that looked<br>very wore out and black, leather skinny jeans too.

The man entered the room just enough to let the door shut behind him.  
>Now he stood in the middle of the room looking angry. And then<br>finally he spoke.

"Yoko he's been gone over a month now! You can't keep acting like  
>this, it's not right! We should be out fighting other gunners! Not<br>mopping around waiting for some guy on a white horse! Come on!" He  
>shouted angrily.<br>But soon after he said that he calmed down. "I'm sorry Yoko... I-... I  
>didn't mean-..." But he was cut off by the noise of a small sniffle<br>coming from under the covers.

"Yoko? Are you crying?" The man known as Kittan asked, as he started to  
>approach the bed where she lay. Only the top of her red hair was showing<br>out from under the sheets.

She heard the slow footsteps stop at the side of the bed, and felt a crease  
>on the middle side of the bed as Kittan sat down. Slowly Yoko poked<br>her head out from under the sheets just reviling her eyes. Just  
>enough to look at him. When she saw his expression she raised an<br>eyebrow. He was sweating with a serious face as he stared off at the door

"Why are you acting weird?" she asked, curiosity filling her voice.  
>"Love is hard, and I know that just as much as you... Yoko. You know<br>I'm not the romantic, huggable or loveable type, nor the stubborn  
>type to admit it. Or poetry type-..." But before he could finish he was cut<br>off again.

"Skip to the point please." Yoko growled from under the covers. So much  
>as she loved listening to him speak nonsense she was trying to mourn.<br>He glared at her for a moment before continuing.

"As I was saying! I may not know any romantic CRAP! But I do know  
>one thing," his glare turned into a selfconchusly grin, and then it went<br>away as soon as it came as he glanced over at her. "It hurts to see  
>the person you 'love' cry... and Yoko I hate to see you cry. So just<br>think about that for me, okay?" Kittan sighed after the long few  
>seconds that seemed like hours as he spoke.<p>

Finally Kittan got up and stuck his hands into his skintight pockets  
>and left. Leaving her angry amused a shocked. So once the door shut<br>behind Kittan she hoisted herself up with one arm and used it for  
>support as he lay almost like a beach model, but stunned and looking<br>at the door which the man who'd just confessed his love had left from.  
>So Yoko decided to think about what Kittan had said.<p>

(Will Yoko get back in the game? Or, will she continue mourn for her  
>lost lover, who will never come back?)<p>

After Kittan left Yoko was alone. She scrambled to the edge of the bed  
>and looked around the room as if she was looking for something, and<br>in fact she was.  
>"Shit where is my gun? I'm gunna' shoot him!" She said unaware that<br>she was talking to herself.

Yoko got on her hands and knees then lifted the sheets that hung off  
>the bed, which in fact covered a small space. It was small enough to<br>hold a stash of money, but, was it? No, it was holding two twin  
>pistols which she had grabbed and pulled out. But before she could<br>stand up and put the two pistols in their holsters that where attached  
>to her long up leg boots, her mechanical bedroom door slid open.<p>

She spun her head around to look over her shoulder, behind her, within  
>a second to see a kid. The kids' name was Simon, the owner and or<br>Gunner of the big robotic ship 'Gurren Lagann'. He was also mourning  
>over his friends' death. The same person she was mourning over.<p>

"Yoko I had that dream again... The one about...Kamina..." Simon  
>said while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he stopped to look at<br>her, he blushed.  
>Yoko and Simon where in an awkward position. Simon was facing Yoko's<br>back-end instead of the front.

"Hey! Simon! Quit looking at my butt! What do you want?" Yoko  
>snapped, putting Simon's attention back on her face. He chuckled<br>impishly then took a big gulp. "Right, I just wanted to tell you I had  
>that dream about Kamina again and that I don't know what to do about<br>it... That's all." He said scarcely.

Yoko sighed and got to her feet, then just to bend over and put her  
>two pistols in their holsters. "Simon, I don't know what to tell you,<br>you know that, am I right?" Yoko said while stretching her arms and  
>yawning.<p>

Simon just sighed, and then nodded in agreement. "Sorry Yoko I-..." but  
>before he could finish Yoko laughed and walked to his side."You know<br>I'll always forgive you. Besides we're in this together, right?" She  
>asked as she put her hand on his head and ruffled his hair. Simon<br>looked up at her with a grin and nodded in agreement.

Yoko swung her one arm around his neck and bent down to his level,  
>face to face. "Simon! Your drill is the drill that will pierce<br>through the heavens!" she shouted happily, then pointed to the sky  
>with her other hand.<br>"Thank you." Simon giggled.  
>Then they began to laugh.<p>

When the laughing a giggling stopped there was a loud gurgling noise.  
>"What was that?" Simon asked as he narrowed his eyes and looked around<br>the room. "Oh it was my stomach!" Yoko chirped delightfully with a  
>goofy smile.<p>

Simon chuckled for a moment and smiled. "I think their serving  
>sparrow-coons today, can't remember. Hey want to check?" Simon asked.<br>As he walked towards her door making it opens.  
>"Simon... I'd love to!" Yoko giggled. And followed him out the door,<br>into a long hallway.

After about 5mins of walking Yoko noticed they were lost. Yoko  
>quietly scurried up behind Simon and whispered in his ear. "Hey Simon<br>I think we're going the wrong way." She said softly, wearing a  
>worrisome face. She didn't want to say anything to embarrass Simon,<br>but she had to say something!

"I don't think so. There are two hallways up here. I can't remember  
>which one to take though... Hehe." Simon sighed and blushed out of<br>embarrassment. Yoko hit herself selfconchously for going along and  
>following Simon to lunch.<br>"Simon? Why don't you go left and I'll take the right? I'll meet up  
>with you if I don't find anything for 3 minutes ok?" Yoko suggested.<br>"Ok!" Simon said with a nod then walked off down the left hallway  
>leaving Yoko all alone, in the fork in the road.<p>

Yoko glanced down the other long hall and saw someone walking towards  
>her in the distance. So she started<br>towards the mysterious person in hopes of finding the lunch room aboard  
>this huge ship.<p>

She walked and walked but it looked as if there was nothing besides  
>the person in sight. No mechanical sliding doors and not even a smell<br>of food. Yoko clutched her stomach in pain. She hadn't eaten anything  
>for two days, she was literally starving!<p>

Soon the figure in the distance was in closing in and it looked like  
>someone she didn't expect. "Kamina?" She shouted with a surprised<br>tone and a hopeful look. But to her dismay it was Kittan coming to  
>look for Simon.<p>

He was trying to find out where the kid' could've gone to. He always  
>wandered off before lunch and left the other gunners to fend off the<br>enemy. Kittan grit his teeth out of anger but stopped when he spotted  
>Yoko who wore a disappointed face.<p>

"Who you looking for?" Kittan asked, approaching her further. "No  
>one..." She mumbled lightly with a huge frown. Kittan smirked and<br>walked up to her, to where they were face to face. "You thought I was  
>him huh?" Kittan scoffed. "So what? You're nothing like him Kittan!<br>So lay off!" Yoko snapped back.

"Me? Why you little-... I know I'm nothing like him but I'm the leader  
>of this ship now so shape up! Got it?" Kittan shouted angrily in her<br>face, receiving a glare. "So who were you talking too?" Kittan said  
>calmly trying not to blow-up again.<p>

But Yoko did not answer him... All she did was smirk and rolled her  
>eyes at him. "No one..." She said as she started to walk past him down<br>the long hall. But Kittan followed and insisted to know who she was  
>talking to.<p>

"Yoko! I demand you to tell me!" Kittan shouted again and again. They  
>neared the first mechanical door in at least 5 minutes! Yoko approached<br>it and suddenly stopped in front of it making a disgusted face.

"Hey Kittan," Yoko said, catching Kittans' attention away from the  
>conversation. A simple 'What?' was his reply. "I don't remember anyone<br>being down in this area of the ship. Who's room is that?" she asked  
>timidly. "Mine... Why?" was his reply.<p>

Yoko shot Kittan a frightened look. "What's in there? Smells weird..."  
>she mumbled under her breath, but he heard.<br>"Lots of things. Mostly boo's." he chuckled selfconchously. But the  
>smile on his lips quickly went away at another thought crossed his<br>mind. (He was the only person who lived in this area of the ship  
>besides the room of Kamina's...)<p>

"Yoko," Kittan chocked a little, catching her attention. "What?" Yoko  
>asked Kittan. Slowly he approached her pinning her between a wall and<br>him, with little space between them.  
>"Back off this isn't funny!" Yoko growled. But was stopped by a light<br>mumble coming from Kittans lips.

Before she knew it she was pushed up against a wall, her wrists pinned  
>next to either side of her head. "Let go of me you asshole!" she<br>shouted. But again she was stopped, with a kiss.  
>After that there was no resistance.<p>

Finally after 10seconds he parted the kiss, leaving Yoko breathless.  
>"Yoko," Kittan whispered into her ear. And, without turning her head,<br>in her peripheral vision she watched him come closer to her neck.  
>"Before I go any further. Yoko," He whispered again in a loving tone.<br>He lifted his gaze to meet hers again.

"I love you... Do you feel the same?" Said Kittan ad he narrowed his  
>eyes and looked her over just to end up meeting her gaze again. His<br>look sincere.  
>"Kittan," Yoko said breathlessly.<p>

She wondered was this really happening. Is this for real? How can he  
>just come on to her like that? Did he even mean it? Or did he just<br>want some HOT'n sweaty sex? What was it? What was it he really wanted?

Her eyes started to fill with fear and terror of the past. She didn't  
>want to take another chance losing someone! She just couldn't bare it!<p>

She shook her head and pushed with all her might pushing him off of  
>her. "Kittan I can't. I don't love you..." she said which was<br>obviously a lie. She quickly turned away and rejected the offer to be  
>loved and started walking back down the hall where Simon awaited her.<br>Leaving Kittan sad and frustrated.

(End of Chapter 1)


	2. I can

(Chapter 2: Can't Shake The Feeling)

"Damn!" Kittan mubbuled as he held a beer in his left hand and the  
>other slammed onto a wooden desk that was covered in papers and beer<br>bottles. The room he was in was his own. The floor was layered with  
>more papers and more bottles, but one thing stood out spicificly. It<br>was a broken photo frame with a photo in it. A photo of Kamina and  
>Kittan with arms linked and smiling at the camera. Kittan glanced at<br>it for second or two before he felt guilty.

"Damn, Damn and DAMN! How could I've done that? He just died, and I  
>confess my love and tried to get laid? God Kittan," He took another<br>swig of his beer and walked over to the messy bed to lay down. "You  
>went to far," He let the now empty bottle of beer hit the floor and<br>then he faceplanted himself into the comfy soft sheets and gripped  
>them lightly. "I'm so stupid..." he whispered to himself lightly as he<br>shut his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Yoko sat quitely at the luch table with some sparrowcoons on her plate  
>and a side of bunnyfleas. The sulk on her face got everyones attention<br>in the lunch room. But when she glanced over at them they would go  
>back to what they'd been doing before.<p>

"I think you should eat quick Yoko, they've been stairring alot  
>lately." Came a voice next to Yoko. It was Simon trying to comfort her.<p>

Yoko glared at everyone angrily and said angerly. "Let them stare!  
>They probably been wondering where<br>I've been for two days!", this shocked Simon. "But Yoko?" Simon  
>insisted. "No but's Simon!" Yoko retorted cheerfully as she nibbled on<br>the Sparrowcoon leg that had only a small portion left. Simon sighed  
>and gave up the arguement and instead continued eating his plate of<br>food.

After lunch Yoko headed back to her room to get some rest. "Man I'm  
>tierd!" Yoko said cheerfully with a bright smile. "Sparrowcoon' can do<br>that to ya'!" Simon stated with a huge smile as they aprroched Yoko's  
>room even further.<p>

"Well see you soon Simon! And then, then we'll kick some Beast-men  
>ass! Okay?" Yoko shouted sticking head out of her room to wave Simon<br>goodbye an Simon just nodded with a huge smile and ran off leaving  
>Yoko all alone once again.<p>

Yoko approched her bed and stopped to hide her perciouse pistols under  
>the bed<br>In that small crevas. Then she found herself thinking of what had  
>happed earlier. "Damn him..." she murmured lightly.<p>

She thought about the sweet cheery hard alcohol on his lips and how  
>softly he gripped her wrists when their lips touched for those sweet<br>few seconds. And, how she'd never seen him desire somthing that much  
>in his life, but to kill Beast-men.<p>

But imidietly she shook off those thoughts and decided to go to take a  
>nap. Yoko slowly crept into bed as if someone was laying down asleep<br>and shut her eyes, when they came back.

She couldn't help thinking of him and the taste of his lips. Which got  
>her to thinking 'Was that Kittan's first kiss?' Yoko thought. This<br>surpised her. She'd never thought of that before... He'd  
>Never talked about anyone speacial... Sure as hell wouldn't wanna give<br>his first kiss to some random stranger! So he saved his first kiss...  
>For me? Yoko?<p>

At that moment a chill ran up Yoko's spine and made her quiver and  
>shake the feeling off. But what creeped her out the most, was her<br>heart was beating so fast when she thought about him. She blushed  
>wildly when she relized that. Then Yoko silently an quickly slipped<br>under the covers and shut her eyes to go to sleep. And soon enough she  
>did...<p>

(End of Chapter 2)


	3. Defend

Gurren Lagann: Define Love...

(Chapter 3: Defend!)

Kittan's eyes fluttered open to the noise of the siren going off. He quickly shot up into sitting position and looked around to figure an out what was wrong. Suddenly without warning Gurren Lagann shook violently making Kittan fly out of bed and hit the ground with other items around the room.

Kittan groaned sitting up and clutched his head trying to ease the painful headache that was coming on. He felt a slight wetness/trinkle feeling on his temple pore going down the side of his cheek. He quickly wiped away the feeling and looked at the palm of his hand to see what was smeared all over it.

Kittan grit his teeth. "Blood. Damn beastmen." Kittan seethed through his teeth, getting to his feet.

As soon as he was up on his feet there was another gunshot but it sounded familiar, and close. Kittan quickly bolted for his door and was outside within a minute.

There was Yoko walking backwards towards Kittan shooting off her pistols at some beastmen that were running towards her with some guns in hand. But before she knew it she had to reload and there wasn't any time!

"Yoko, look out!" Kittan blurted out, running out into the hallway as a gunshot rang out.

"So you've come to save the other human have you? How pathetic." A low rusty voice laughed.

At that Kittan opened his eyes to find himself pressed against Yoko who was backed up to a wall.

"Are you okay?" Kittan whispered in a low tone as he glared at the Beastmen who were a few feet away, charging at them.

All Yoko did was nod shyly as she stared up at his stern gaze. Yoko was so caught up in the warmth around her that she didn't realize he'd taken a gun from her hips side holster and shot two of the beastmen down.

"Kittan..." Yoko murmured, but he heard.

Kittan turned to look at her but right as he did a third beastmen came around the corner and fired a round into Kittan's shoulder. The hardy thud snapped Yoko back from her trance.

"Kittan!" She cried, getting to her hands and knees next to the wounded man.

"Hey Yoko? Glad I came to save you?" He laughed, clutching his shoulder so the blood wouldn't continue to leak out.

Yoko's hands slowly placed themselves on his chest as she continued to cry. With his other arm he reached up and placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair with a smile.

"Hey I'm not dead yet women..." Kittan smiled happily as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

All Yoko did was laugh at his idiotic comment as she got to her knees. In that moment she felt a gun petitioned to the back of her head and the heated breath of her enemy on her neck.

"So your heroic male is down and out. What are you going to do now?" One of the beastmen slurred, his spit flying and hitting Yoko's back.

Yoko couldn't think weather to cry or cringe. Was it over for her and Kittan? But before the beastmen shot a round into Yoko's skull something else happened and the tables turned.

Kittan quickly grabbed Yoko's trembling wrist and pulled her down as soon as a different gun shot went off, piercing its way through the beastmans skull and lodging itself into the engine room down the hall.

"Hey..." Kittan spoke, placing a hand on the back of Yokos head, weaving his fingers into her hair.

His gentle voice wisped into her ear like a soft blanket of warm air making her shiver at the warmth. But Yoko quickly froze at the sound of the beastmans body hitting the floor beside them. Kittan felt her grip tighten but quickly loosen, and then she lifted her head.

"...You okay?" Kittan asked, in a raspy voice, dimming his eyes but smiling brightly as the sun.

"Um, I think so..." Yoko replied shyly.

How strange she thought for that moment. There she lay upon the man who she had rejected an hour ago and now she was acting all goo goo gaga. It wasn't right. But...

"Kittan! Yoko! Are you alright?" Shouted a familiar male voice from a few feet down the hall and within a moment the little whim of a moment they even had, was gone.

"Ginta!" Yoko chirped, with a surprised hitch in her voice.

With that she pushed herself off the wounded Kittan making him groan on pain then she rushed to grab some unused pistols off the lifeless sack of fur known as a beastmen.

"Kittan was shot in the shoulder! Get him safely to the infirmary! How many others are there?" demanded Yoko, getting to her feet before loading and cranking her one lone pistol.

"Say what?" Ginta, scrambled to say without screaming like a child.

"How many are there?" Shouted Yoko, in a speed walk towards Ginta who was totally confused at this point.

"About fourteen more on the first floor in the engine room!" Ginta recalled back to her over his shoulder.

Ginta then quickly looked back over to where the beastman lay and was surprised to see Kittan standing, holding himself up with the wall.

Ginta, with hand on his hips he smiled with frowning brows before he continued forward and spoke "What am I going to do with you?" just to receive a smirk from a far.

And with that Kittan was out like a light and he hit the floor once more...

XoxoX

Please leave a comment if you want more. They're inspiring and help me on my books. I want to know what you think... Thank you!


End file.
